Unrivaled Consequences
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: She knew all along he couldn't go on any longer, that something was going to happen. It was crazy. But why now? Songfic using My Immortal by Evanescence.


A/N: I love writing songfics. Man, I gotta write more of these!

I do not own Death Note. Nor do I own My Immortal by Evanescence.

Akane Keehl is my OC, and my OC only.

(Note: Akane's Mello's sister, not... what you might think had I not put this note here.)

~I'm so tired of being here,

~Suppressed by all my childish fears.

Akane wiped a tear from the center of her right cheek. As if this had happened. This was just ****ing great. Her sarcasm didn't help the situation at hand. He's dead now, and there was nothing she could do about it. He should've listened to her! She had been so scared that this would happen. She knew all along he couldn't go on any longer, that something was going to happen. It was crazy. But why now? Just when she needed him, he had to go? But a small part of him always seemed to stay there, always to remind her of him. It didn't help either that it made her cry harder to think that.

~And if you have to leave,

~I wish that you would just leave,

~'Cause your presence still lingers here,

~And it won't leave me alone.

Sprawled out across his bed, she wondered. What would have happened if he hadn't died? When would have he died? Then she perked up. What if he hadn't died at all and never would have?! But then it sunk in once more, only this time with a more sinkingly desolate THUNK. It would never happen. He would never come back. Burrying her nose in the armful of clothing she had with her, she sighed as more tears seeped out. Was this her last reminder of him? To keep her from losing her mind? She knew that it was. Pressing her face closer to her brother's clothing, she sobbed harder. This was nuts. Insane. Crazy. Loopy. Dingbats. Retarded. She left it to the last word. Yes, this was retarded. She knew she shouldn't be so torn up. After all, they'd both been prepared for Kira to strike either of them. But why was this hitting her so hard? She had prepared herself. It was so confusing. She didn't understand why he had to die on her. Flashes of anger and sorrow mixed together, and melded into one solid emotion as she continued her shaky tears.

~These wounds won't seem to heal,

~This pain is just too real,

~There's just too much that time can not erase.

She clutched the leather a little tighter, willing the tears to stop. But they didn't. This really was stupid. She had to stop this before it went too far. Lifting her head slightly, she took a look around the room. Nope, nothing had changed. It was still the messy room of her now deceased brother. He had even left his closet door open slightly. She laughed, though it sounded a little wattery. Then, she burried her nose back into his clothing. All though he was the mess-maker of all time, one of the most annoying people she knew, she still loved her brother. It was crazy that he left her. He knew that this entire case was dangerous, but he just had to go and get himself killed. It also didn't help that she was already half clinically insane. This would for sure doom the only last sane shred of her mind to insanity. After all, sanity is only in your mind, and once that place is vacant of the latter, it doesn't return.

~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

~when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

~and I held your hand through all of these years,

~But you still have,

~All of me.

Through out their lives, they had each supported each other. They were each other's safe havens. It was getting harder and harder for Akane to now resist suicidal actions. This had driven her too far. The 20-year-old girl raised her head again to stare out the close-by window. The outside seemed completely oblivious to her pain. It was shining out, and there were colours everywhere. Beautiful. It didn't help her mood. Placing the pile of clothes on his pillow, she sprawled out across her brother's bed. 'This really is going to affect me, isn't it? I mean, now I'm completely clinically insane.'

It was true. Her last shred had just disappeared. And still, the tears hadn't stopped flowing.

~You used to captivate me,

~with your resonating life,

~now I'm bound by the life you've left behind.

It was shocking just how long he'd survived in the first place. He had seemed so strong to her. He had always been so important to her, she just couldn't picture him not being around. But the moment she had to go and confirm his death, she had known. The body that had layn limp in her arms was, infact, her brother's. Even though he was the spaz of all time, he was still dear to her. It was almost a trap he set. He would introduce himself as the strong, absolutely energenic genius. Then, he'd go through something that kind of proved just how he could stand up for himself. It was a wirlwind of activity that never left either of them. Always a new problem, with consequences and supporting.

~Your face it haunts,

~My once pleasant dreams,

~your voice it chased away,

~all the sanity in me,

~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

~but though you're still with me,

~i've been alone all along.

She decided there and then. Even if the death had been delayed, it still would have happened.

Beyond Birthday might have attempted at criminality.

Kira might have succeeded at the mass murderer roll.

However, is one last killer left that no one has caught yet.

Life.

Life was deadly.

A/N: Yeah, lately I've been especially upset that Mello died. No, I'm not a Mello fangirl. I think of him as my older brother, and care for him in that way. Please review!


End file.
